Ayame Kohakumi
by Curehope
Summary: The Kohakumi clan. A clan full of secrets and lies. A young Konoichi named Ayame is sent to become part of a ninja team in the leaf village, will she get along with her teammates, and more importantly, what will happen when she finds out, she's a jinchuuriki!
1. Chapter 1

~Ayame's POV~

Hello! My name is Ayame Kohakumi. I'm a young konoichi of konoha. Well... that might be a bit of a stretch! I'm 10 years old, and I am a member of the Kohakumi clan. Us kohakumi ninja work for the village hidden in the leaves. Have you ever heard of the shadow clone jutsu or any other forbidden jutsu? Chances are, my clan created it. So yeah... my clan creates almost all of the popular secret jutsu for the leaf village. I'm going to be transferred to a school in the main part of the village. My clan lives pretty far away from the main section of it, so they're sending me here for the best... I will miss them dearly though. I live with my older brother and aunt. My father was killed in the fight against the nine tailed fox 12 years ago, and my mom dated another guy for awhile... my bro says he was a great guy. A few weeks after I was born, my mom and dad were killed on a mission. Originally it was a simple take down of a rogue ninja... he was thought to be a simple, dimwited guy who killed a ton of people... not the case. His name was sakomichi Sorakushima. He... he knew my villages most powerful technique... the shitteirugan. The knowing eye. When someone from the kohakumi clan has this power, they can activate it through a strenuous hand sign routine, and then they can know exactly what the opponent is thinking, and know how to counter it exactly. Compared to the Byakugan and sharingan it seems stupid. But I truly know that with enough thought, it can be used to great extent that can rival even the legendary Rennigan! (I may or may not have exaggerated...)

Phew...I went on a tangent there... well now that you know about me, lets get on with the day!

So I woke up... and today is the day I'm going to be assigned to my ninja squad in the leaf village. I became a genin last year, I trained very hard to become one! I was two-three years younger than the rest of the kids in my class, what a bother. I think they let my become a genin this early, because I'm always training! I have my heart set on a goal, and I won't let it fall! So, I walked away from my bed, and promptly... fell on the floor. Yes... the girl who was going to be the best female ninja there ever was, fell on her butt. "Damit!" I just wanna get up and go! I race to my dresser and grab my brush. I angerly brush my long, brown hair into a straight line down my back. Seriously, I would hate to put my hair up! I grab the headband and tie it around my ankle near the standard ninja shoes. I put on what I usually wear. I wear some shorts, and a shortsleved shirt that had the clan crest on the back. I ran down stairs, and my aunt and brother were waiting for me.

"You're all grown up!" She cried. I jumped into her arms and said "I'll come visit you soon!" "Emotionally unstable girls..." I heard my brother mutter. "Easy for you to say! You're not getting shipped off to a whole other village and school, and I'll have to live there because of missions and such!" I pouted. I mean, I loved my older brother, Hakamure, but he is such a jerk sometimes!

"Anyways..." he said bringing his hand up to his mouth and clearing his throat. "We should leave. Konoha is a long walk away." He said. "Well... Thank you so much auntie... I promise I'll see you soon!" I yell as Hakumure dragged me out of the house.

"Hakumure, what is it like being a jonin?" I asked. I really wonder... I would love to go on S ranked missions. I would take down some dangerous enimies and become a legend. "It's not what you think it is Ayame." He said bluntly. "Hmm... Did you say somethings?" "Shut up Ayame! I know you heard me!" He yelled. "Hey... What do you mean anyways?" I asked. "You make out the life of a jonin to be some mamby pamby ninja game. People die." "Hmm... If you're strong enough, no one has to die!" I yell. I doubt many people die anyways... Right? "I think..." Hakumure mumbled. "Nah... Forget what I was gonna say. Be careful, you'll meet a lot of powerful people, you might... Get hurt." He said. "Ah... I have to stop sugar coating things! You can die Ayame, You can die! Are you sure you want to go down the path of the shinobi?!" He yelled. Who does he think he is! He can't decide my future! "I'll let you know! I'm fully prepared to "die" or whatever!" I yelled. "You don't understand!" He cried. "Mother and father, uncle... And Naka-San... They're all gone because of the way of the shinobi!" He yelled grabbing my arm. "I can't lose you too... You're the only family I have left... Auntie is going to be gone soon!" "I would rather die with honor than live a life with none! Hakumure, if I die in the life of a konoichi, it'll be with honor!" I started to shake him back and fourth. "And I promise you, I won't die! I swear I will not die before I complete my goal!" "And what would that be?" He said collecting himself and dawning his usual sardonic smirk. "I'll tell you once I complete it." "Hey, don't leave me in suspense..."

"anyways... I'll let you play ninja for now... But if I see you not holding up... I'll take you out of the program right then and there." He said. "Deal." I said confidently. I won't let him take away my dream, so I'll try extra hard! "Let's go!" I shout. I think as extra training, I'll run all the way to the leaf village!

 **Hi lovelies~ this is my first Naruto fanfic! I tried to give some "character development" in this chapter. It didn't really work out though, tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed this, because it was a lot of fun to write! I'll update soon. I don't have a lot of time to write, because I have to write after doing stupid homework! Have a wonderful day, and CHA!**


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV

A girl with long, brown hair, a shirt with the Kohakumi clan crest on it, and attitude walked into the Hidden leaf academy. She looked around, there were so many other people there... "Yes!" She yelled out loud. Everyone turned near her. She sweat dropped, and said, "oh... Sorry!" _I'll have to be more quite, my classroom is 1-9..._ She walked around.

She suddenly came to a halt, and flew backwards. There on ground as well, was a girl with blue hair and braids. She was frantically trying to collect all of the books scattered around her. Ayame picked up a few of the books and gave them to her. "Ah! I'm- I'm so s-sorry!" The girl nervously stuttered. "Oh! It's all fine!" Ayame said. "My name is Ayame Kohakumi..." She added. The other girl nervously twirled her blue hair in her free hand that wasn't holding the books. "I-I I'm Nozomi Tsukiiro... N-nice to meet you Ayame-chan!" She yelled, her face was all red, and she generally seemed like she was a hot mess. "Kohakumi..." Nozomi mumbled under her breath. "Kohakumi!" She suddenly shouted. "Wow! You must've come from far away!" Nozomi yelled. "Y-yes..." Ayame muttered with surprise for her newfound enthusiasm.

"uh... Do you know where to find class 1-9?" She asked. "Oh yeah!" Nozomi replied. "F-follow m-me..." She added, returning to her timid demeanor.

She lead her through the many hallways, all bustling with other kids. No one would miss today. Even if they were sick. Today was the day that they would all be put on three member squads. This could decide your future as a shinobi!

They walked for about five minutes, with Nozomi muttering about some of the other students. Stuff like "that one is stupid and lazy..." "she's shy and creepy" "don't mess with that weird... bug man"

we arrived at the classroom a few minutes later, and took our seats. "There's Hibiki... he likes to sing... I-it's r-really a-annoying..." she said pointing at one of other students. "T-there's Eko Wataru... she's a-a smart one..." Nozomi pulled out a book and said, "I hope we can see each other soon... we probably won't end up on the same team. I-I wonder who's on my team."

"Well I hope it's not me." Said a voice from the back of the classroom. Ayame looked behind her to see a boy with brown hair, and green eyes. There was a girl with long, purple hair sitting next to him. "Shut the hell up Akira." She said hitting the boy, Akira, with her book. "Damn it Nana! Don't hit me!" He shouted.

"Class! Listen up!"

Everyone turned their attention to the blonde haired-blue eyed konoichi at the podium. "As you know, I am Hiroko Suzuki. I will assign you all to your teams. No changes or complaints, so shut up and let me talk!" She yelled loudly. Akira and Nana stopped trying to kill each other and shut up.

"Team one, Hibiki, Eko wataru, and Kira Natsumi. Your sensei is Ichi kaju." "Team two! Nana astui, Takashi Murakame, and Yui, your sensei is Hana kurumi" "ha! I'm with the smart one!" Cried Nana happily. "Nooo!" Yelled Akiri as he fell over. "I'm supposed to be with takashi! He's my best friend!" He shouted. His sister, Nana, happily walked to front of the room with the rest of her team. She yelled "beat ya' bro!" Before she scampered out of the room with takashi, and yui.

Now, there were only four people left in the room. A crazy girl, Ayame kohakumi. An insane bookworm, nozomi tsukiiro. And a heartbroken weirdo, there was also the overly strict teacher, hiriko.

said teacher smirked wildly before saying, "hmpf... you kids know what this means.." "I get to be on a team with Ayame-chan?!" Nozomi shouted excitedly. "I have to be on a team with a phyco and a foreigner..." said akira, fainting. "And I, Hitoko Suzuki, am your sensei." She announced proudly.

"A phyco and a foreigner, a phyco and a foreigner, a phyco and a..." Akira chanted, hittting his head on the desk. "Well let's go!" Hiroto said, as she beckoned everyone to follow her out of the room. "Yaaay..." said nozomi, clinging to Ayame's arm. "I literally just met this girl..." ayame thought. Nozomi seems... crazy...

They all walked out to an empty field. "Okaaaay... what are we doing here?" Ayame asked. "We're doing our first lesson..."


End file.
